


When You Jumped on That Grenade

by Spootzl



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootzl/pseuds/Spootzl
Summary: It’s their first night together. Finally.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 37





	When You Jumped on That Grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to rachlovesligers for being my beta reader! <3

It’s their first night together. Finally. Many nights have built up to this, nights filled with kisses - haste to passionate - and touches - innocent to intimate - but never before had they gone this far. It’s the first time they’re naked together, the first time she’s grinding against him like she is now, the first time he kisses her below her collarbone.

He can’t believe his luck, he can’t believe he’s really here with her. The woman of his dreams being in his arms, warm and soft, prompting him to touch her _everywhere_. He lets her set the pace and do with him whatever she wants. The combination of his lack of experience and him being overwhelmed by her doesn’t give him another choice anyway. She’d made him sit up against the headboard before she crawled into his lap and pressed her silken bosom against his hard chest. All he could do was whimper. He is hers, willing to give himself completely over to her.

She likes whispering sweet nothings against his skin, exploiting its sensibility as he’s not used to being touched by another person. Her lush lips wander across his shoulders, down his chest, up his throat, only barely making contact.

“I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Her accent in that husky voice makes his blood boil in his veins. Maybe he did die in the plane crash and is in heaven right now? What has he done to be worthy of a woman like her?

She’s nibbling at his ear. “So long.” Red nails slowly scrape across his abs. He pulls his stomach in a bit as he hisses. He’s ticklish. She giggles and pulls back to look into his eyes.

“Even before all… this.”

She casually gestures towards his torso and leans in to lick his jawline.

He can’t help but be snarky. “Yeah, right.”

Her tongue leaves his jaw. She leans back again and for a second, he’s afraid that he’s ruined the mood. But she doesn’t look angry, her eyes are still full of love.

“We just never had the chance before your transformation. But believe me, I’ve always wanted you. Even back then.”

He isn’t convinced. He just can’t believe a woman like her could have desired a skinny boy like he once was. She must have read his insecurities on his face because she takes a new approach.

“When you jumped on that grenade…”

She leans in close and whispers in a hot breath:

“… I wanted to jump on you.”

His eyebrows shoot up before he melts into the heated kiss she’s planting on his parted lips.


End file.
